A comforting pressence
by FujimarutheReaper111
Summary: MY FIRST STORY ITS A FUJIMARUXMOMO PLEASE NO BAD REVEIWE
1. Chapter 1

THE WAR WITH AIZEN WAS OVER AND FUJIMARU AND MATSURI HAD RETURNED.

YAMAMOTO LET THEM RETURN TO THE GOTEI 13 IN ANY POSITION THEY WANTED MATSURI TOOK TO BEING CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 9 AND FUJIMARU TOOK BEING CAPTAIN OF HIS OLD SQUAD,SQUAD SAID THAT THE VICE-CAPTAIN WAS NOT FEELING WELL AND THAT HE HAD TO WORK WITHOUT ONE FOR A WHILE.

LATER THAT SAME DAY FUJIMARU WAS WALKING TOWARDS A HOT SPRING TO RELAX WHEN HE ENTERED HE SAW ANOTHER SOUL REAPER TRYING TO ENTER BUT THE HOT SPRING OWNER SAID THAT SHE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY THE OTHER SOUL REAPER BOWED HER HEAD BUT FELT A HAND IN HER SHOULDER

IM PAYING FOR HER FUJIMARU SAID TO THE OWNER AS HE HANDED HER SOME OWNER TOOK THE MONEY AND LET THEM BOTH PASS

YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT ITS MY FAULT FOR NOT BRINGING ENOUGH MONEY SAID THE SOUL REAPER

NONE SENSE JUST ENTER THE HOT SPRING AND RELAX SAID FUJIMARU AS HE STARED AT HER IM GOING TO ENTER HE SAID AS HE STARTED TAKING OF THE UPPER PART OF HIS SOUL REAPER ROBE SHE STARED AT HIM AND SAW THE HIS MUSCLES WHEN HE NOTICED SHE WAS STARING AT HIM HE ASKED HER WHAT WAS SHE STARING AT SHE BLUSHED AND TURNED AROUND ENTERING THE OTHER ROOM

STRANGE GIRL HE SAID AS HE ENTERED THE HOT SPRING.30 MINUTES LATER HE LEFT THE PLACE HE FELT FOOT STEPS BEHIND HIM AND HE CAME TO A STOP HE TURNED AROUND AND THERE WAS THE SAME GIRL HE HAD MET AT THE HOT SPRING

THANK YOU FOR PAYING FOR ME SHE SAID LOOKING AT HIM

NO PROBLEM HE SAID AND BY THE WAY THE NAMES FUJIMARU KUDO HE SAID AS HE TURNED AROUND AND LEFT

THE NEXT DAY

THE CAPTAINS WERE CALLED TO A MEETING MATSURI AND FUJIMARU WERE GIVEN THERE CAPTAIN ROBE AND THE MEETING ENDED HEARING CONGRATULATIONS HERE AND BARRACKS

WITH MATSURI

THE SQUAD HOLDED A PARTY TO WELCOME THERE NEW CAPTAIN MATSURI LEARNED ALL THERE NAMES AND THE PARTY ENDED.

WITH FUJIMARU

THE SQUAD HELD A PARTY FOR THE NEW CAPTAIN.

MY NAMES FUJIMARU KUDO THE NEW CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 5 HE SAID AS THEY ALL CHEERED

THE VICE-CAPTAIN HAD ATTENDED THE PARTY AND WHEN SHE HEARD THE NAME SHE TURNED AROUND FAST AND INDEED IT WAS THE MAN THAT HAD PAYED FOR HER IN THE HOT SPRING

THE PARTY ENDED AND SHE WAITED FOR HIM OUTSIDE WHEN HE WAS LEAVING SHE STOPPED HIM

SO DID YOU ENJOY THE WELCOMING PARTY SHE ASKED HIM

HE TURNED AROUND AND SAW THE GIRL THAT HE MET YESTERDAY

YEAH WAS HIS AWNSER HE EYED HER AND SAW THE VICE-CAPTAIN BADGE IN HER ARM

SO YOU'RE MY VICE-CAPTAIN ARE YOU HE SAID

YES MY NAME IN MOMO HINAMORI SHE SAID BOWING

YOU ALREDY KNOW MY NAME SO TOMORROW WE START A MISSION GET SOME REST HE SAID LEAVING

SHE LEFT FOR HER ROOM IN THE BARRACKS WHEN SHE ENTERED HER FACE TURNED FROM A SMILE TO A FROWN

WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE CAPTAIN AIZEN WHY SHE STARTED CRYING

FUJIMARU WAS WALKING AROUND THE BARRACKS WHEN HE HEARD CRYING HE RAN TOWARDS THE ROOM AND KNOCKED

HEY YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE HE ASKED TRHOUGH THE DOOR MOMO JERKED HER HEAD UP SHE STANDED UP WHIPPED AWAY HER TEARS AND OPENED THE DOOR

FUJIMARU'S EYES WIDENED WHEN HE SAW THAT IT WAS HIS VICE-CAPTAIN

MAY I COME IN HE ASKED HER SHE STEPPED TO THE SIDE ALLOWING HIM TO ENTER HE SAT DOWN AND SHE SERVED HIM TEA HE THANKED HER FOR THE TEA

WHY WERE YOU CRYING HE ASKED HER

I WAS'NT CRYING SHE SAID

I KNOW YOU WERE I HEARD IT OUTSIDE HE SAID

SHE JUST STARED AT HIM

LOOK I HEARD ABOUT YOUR PAST AND ABOUT AIZEN BEING YOU CAPTAIN I ALSO HEARD THAT HE USED YOU AND THEN TRIED TO KILL YOU HE LEFT THE SOUL SOCIETY AND WENT TO HUECO MUNDO AND HE AINT COMING BACK

YES HE IS I BELIVE IN HIM SHE YELLED AT HIM

HE AINT COMING BACK WANNA KNOW WHY CAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM HE SAID STARING AT HER

SHE FELT SOME TEARS FALL WHY DID YOU KILL HIM HE WAS COMING BACK SHE SAID

NO HE WASN'T HE LEFT THE SOUL SOCIETY AND STABBED YOU DON'T YOU GET IT HE WASN'T COMING BACK HE YELLED FEALING ANNOYED AT HER BELIVE IN THE BASTARD

SHE STIFFEND LOOK I KNOW YOU WOULD FOLLOW HIM ANYWERE BUT HE BETRAYED THE SOUL SOCIETY SHE STARTED CRYING HE MOVED CLOSER TO HER AND HUGGED HER DON'T WORRY MOMO-CHAN NO MATTER WHAT THE CAUSE I WILL PROTECT YOU HE SAID SHE STARTED CRYING HARDER AND GRABBED HIS ROBE BURRING HER FACE IN IT THEY STAYED LIKE THAT FOR 15 MINUTES WHEN SHE STOPPED CRYING

THANK YOU SHE SAID

NO PROBLEM HE SAID IM GONNA STAY HERE WITH YOU IS THAT ALRIGHT HE ASKED HER

WHAT ABOUT YOU ROOM WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH IT SHE ASKED HIM

LEAVE IT THERE EMPTY HE SAID DON'T WORRY IM GONNA SLEEP HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM

NO YOU TAKE THE BED ILL TAKE THE LIVING ROOM SHE SAID

NO THIS IS YOUR HOUSE ILL TAKE THE LIVING ROOM HE SAID

FINE THEN WE CAN SHARE THE BED SHE SAID BLUSHING

ARE YOU SURE HE ASKED HER

YES SHE SAID

THEY BOTH HEADED TOWARDS HER ROOM SHE PUT ON HER PAJAMAS AND WENT TOWARDS THE BED LYING DOWN ON IT HE ENTERED THE ROOM AND STARTED TAKING HIS SOUL REAPER ROBE SHE BLUSHED AND ASKED WHAT WAS HE DOING

IM GETTING READY FOR BED HE SAID AS HE TOOK THE ROBE OFF HE WAS NOW IN ONLY A SHIRT AND BOXER

SCOOT OVER HE SAID SHE MOVED AND HE STARTED LYING DOWN

HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER WAIST AND PULLED HER TOWARDS HIM

I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU HE SAID STILL HOLDINNG HER CLOSE AND THEY BOTH FALLED ASLEEP


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I IN ANYWAY DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY OTHER OC

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

FUJIMARU WAS THE FIRST ONE TO WAKE UP HE PUTTED ON HIS ROBE AND WENT TO THE KITCHEN HE MADE BREACKFAST AND MOMO CAME IN THEY STARTED EATING AND TALKING AND WHEN THEY FINISHED HE WASHED THE PLATES AND LEFT SAYING THAT HE WAS GOING TO VISIT HIS SISTER AND LEFT.

WITH FUJIMARU AND MATSURI

HE OPENED THE DOOR AND SAW SOMETHING THAT HE THOUGHT THAT WAS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN THERE SHE WAS HIS SISTER MATSURI FUDO KISSING THE VICE-CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 9 SHUUHEI SEACHED THE ROBE AND FOUND IT A CAMARA HE TOOK A PHOTO BUT FORGOT TO REMOVE THE FLASH AND AS SOON AS THE KISSING PAIR SAW THE FLASH THEY BROKE APART AND STARED AT THE DOOR,FUJIMARU! SCREAMED MATSURI HEHEHE SAID FUJIMARU BEFORE FLASH STEPPING AWAY AND MATSURI AND HISAGI HOT ON HIS FLASH STEPPING HE SAW HIS VICE-CAPTAIN HE CALLED OUT TO HER AND SHE TURNED HER HEAD TO SEE HIM AS SOON AS HE GOT CLOSE HE TOOK THE CAMARA AND REMOVED THE MEMORY STICK AND HANDDED IT TO MOMO.I WANT YOU TO GIVE THIS TO RANGIKU AND NO ONE ELSE HE SAID AND NOTICED THE SPIRITUAL PRESSURE OF THE TWO AND SAID NOW GO ILL LEAD THEM OUT OF YOUR TRAIL HE SAID SHE NODDED AND THEY PARTED AS HE SAID MADE BOTH MATSURI AND HISAGI FOLLOW THEM AND SLOWED DOWN SO THAT THEY COULD CATH HIM ALRIGHT HAND IT OVER SAID MATSURI AS SHE TOOK THE CAMARA AWAY AND BROKE IT IM SO BUYING ANOTHER ONE IN KARAKURA TOWN HE WHISPERED TO HIMSELF BOTH MATSURI AND HISAGI LEFT AND THE DAY CONTINUED AS NORMAL AND NIGHTTIME CAME FUJIMARU WAS SLEPPING IN HIS ROOM AND MOMO IN HER ROOM.

THE NEXT DAY

FUJIMARU! SCREAMED A VERY ANGRY MATSURI WICH WOKE FUJIMARU UP WHAT HE SAID YAWNING DON'T YOU WHAT ME LOOK SHE SAID HANDING HIM A PAPER THA HAD THE PHOTO OF HERSELF AND HISAGI KISSING SHE DID A BETTER JOB THAN I THOUGH SHE WOULD HE SAID BUT HOW SHE SAID REMEMBER WHAT YOU LEARNED IN KARAKURA FROM ICHIGO ABOUT CAMARAS SAID FUJIMARU SMILLING CRAP THE MEMORY STICK SAID MATSURI EXACTLY HE SAID BUT HOW DIDN'T WE DESTROYED THE CAMARA AND EVERYTHING WITH IT SHE SAID AND HE CONTINUED SMILLING THEN SHE REMEMBERED THE SPIRITUAL PRESSURE THAT WAS WITH HIM YESTERDAY WHO DID YOU GIVE IT TO SHE ASKED MY VICE-CAPTAIN AND SHE GAVE IT TO RANGIKU HE SAID NO NOT RANGIKU SHE SAID AT THAT MOMENT A HELL BUTTERFLY ENTERED AND REQUESTED THE PRESSENCE OF THE CAPTAINS OF SQUAD 5 AND 9 ALONG WITH ITS VICE-CAPTAINS AND 3RD SEATS THEY ARRIVED AND YAMAMOTO GAVE THE ORDER FOR BOTH CAPTAINS KUDO VICE-CAPTAIN HINAMORI AND HISAGI AND 3RD SEATS IKUTO MIGURAWA AND MAKI HANASAWA TO TAKE CARE OF AN INCREASING HOLLOW PROBLEM AND THEY LEFT

THEY ARRIVED AT KARAKURA TOWN AND ONE ASKED A QUESTION SO WERE ARE WE GOING TO BE LIVING FOR THE NEXT 2 WEAKS ASKED WAS A TALL MAN (5;9)GREEN EYES AND BLACK HAIR I DON'T KNOW BUT FIRST LETS PICK OUT OUR GIGAIS FROM URAHARA SAID MAKI MAKI WAS A GIRL(HEIGHT AROUND 5;6)CLEAR BLUE EYES AND RED HAIR AND THEY LEFT THEY PICKED UP THEIR GIGAI AND WENT TO A FAMILIAR PLACE

KNOCK KNOCK

WAS ALL IT TOOK FOR ICHIGO TO OPEN THE HOUSE DOOR WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT ASKED ICHIGO THE KEYS TO THE HOUSE PLEASE SAID FUJIMARU EXTENDING HIS ARM ICHIGO OPENED HIS EYES TO SEE SOME FAMILIAR FACES OH HEY FUJIMARU MATSURI MOMO HISAGI IKUTO MAKI HOW YOU GUYS BEEN SAID ICHIGO LOOKING FOR SOMETHING IN HIS POCKET HE TOOK SOME KEYS AND GAVE THEM TO FUJIMARU HERE YOU GO IT'S THE SAME AS THE DAY THAT YOU LEFT ALRIGHT THANKS FOR THAKING CARE OF IT HE SAID AND WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE WHEN 2 GIRLS APPEARED AND ASKED WHO WAS AT THE DOOR JUST SOME FRIENDS HE SAID AND THE GIRLS LEFT SEE YOU AROUND ICHIGO SAID FUJIMARU AS ICHIGO CLOSED THE DOOR AND THEY LEFT NEXT DOOR AND OPENED THE DOOR WITH THE KEY ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU HAD A HOUSE RIGHT NEXT TO ICHIGO'S HOUSE SAID MATSURI YEP THEY ENTERED IF I REMEMBERED THEY WERE 6 ROOMS 3 BATHROOM ONE KITCHEN ONE LIVINGROOM ONE DINNIG ROOM AND A TRAINING AREA MUCH LIKE URAHARA'S BELOW NO YOU GUY SELECT YOU ROOMS IF YOU NEED ME THIS IS MY ROOM HE SAID POINTING TO THE FAR LEFT ROOM AND ENTERED PROBABLY TO TAKE A BATH THEY ALL DECIDED THE ROOM THEY WERE GOING TO SLEEP IN AND WENT TO SLEEP

HOPE YOU LIKED IT THERES GONNA BE A POLL IN MY PAGE ABOUT WHO SHOULD I PAIR IKUTO IN MY PAGE OTHER THAN THAT SEE YOU NEXT TIME


End file.
